The Marriage Of Steve & Kit
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: Kit and Steve finally set the date. Kit is involved in a serious accident. Does she die or not? Tune in and find out. Who knows there might be a secret you will discover along the way.


The Marriage of Steve and Kit  
  
By: Dayna Ferro  
  
Synopsis: Kit and Steve finally set the date. Kit is involved in a serious accident. Does she die or not? Tune in and find out. Who knows there might be a secret you will discover along the way.  
  
****************  
  
"June." "No." "September" "No." "October" "No." "Ok, how about this date." "October 31st." laughed Steve. "Babe! Be serious!" Kit said.  
  
"Hey, Babe! How about the day after Christmas?" said Kit. "Gee, I don't know." said Steve. "What don't you know." Said Kit as she turned off her light. "Isn't it expensive to have a Christmas Wedding?" Steve asked. "It doesn't have to be expensive, Steve." "How so?" he asked as he kissed her goodnight. "Let's ask your dad about having the reception here." She said. "I thought of having the reception at BBQ Bob's." Steve said. "Babe, lets talk about it in the morning." Kit said as she was drifting off. "Goodnight honey." Said Steve as he turned off his light. Steve wrapped his arms around Kit as they slept.  
  
The next morning, Steve got up to get ready for work. After his shower he woke up Kit. "Kit, honey." "What." She said sounding groggy. "Time to get up." "What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. "6am." He said. "Ugh!" she said as she put the pillow over her head. Steve just looked at her and smiled. "I want to talk more about the date." "Now?" she asked. "I don't know what my day is going to be like, so I rather talk about it now." "Ok." she said. As Kit sat up, she noticed Steve was in his towel. "What?" he asked. "Oh, nothing, I'm just waiting." She said with a smile. "Waiting for what?" he asked as he dropped his towel. "That!" she said with a big smile. "Very funny, Kit." "Now can we get back to discussing the date?" he asked. "Kit!" "Come on Kit!" "What?" "I don't want to discuss the date anymore." "Besides, I like the view." Steve just shook his head as he put his underwear on. "Damn." Kit muttered. "What?" "Oh, nothing." She said with a sigh. Steve threw his towel at her. "Kit, why do you want to get married the day after Christmas?" he asked her. "I love Christmas. "It's my favorite holiday." She said as she walked into the bathroom. "I see." He said as he walked in on her. "Not this again." "Your already dress." Kit said as she was running the shower. Steve just smiled at her.  
  
Steve walked out of the bathroom fast because Kit likes to take hot showers. "I'll be making the bed." He said. "Ok!" she yelled from the shower. Kit got out of the shower dried off and opened the bathroom door. "Talk about a view." Steve said with a laugh. Kit just smiled at him.  
  
After Kit got dressed they headed up stairs for breakfast with Mark. "Dad!" "In the kitchen, Steve." Mark said. "What are you doing Mark?" Kit asked "I bought a new coffee maker and I'm trying to use it." "Um, Dad, didn't you learn from the last one." Steve said. "What happened to the last one?" Kit asked. "If you remember, Steve, the last one was a cappuccino machine." "Oh, right dad." Said Steve. "Huh?" "I'll tell you later. Steve said to Kit. "What can I do for you two?" asked Mark. "Well dad, Kit and I are discussing the dates." "What date did you two pick out?" Mark asked them as he poured them coffee. "Kit picked out December 26th." Steve said. "And what date do you want Steve." "I don't know dad. December 26th sounds good to me." He said as he finished his cup of coffee.  
  
They both left for work. As Kit drove away, she was happy that they settled on the same date. Steve too was happy as he drove away. Kit approached an intersection and when the light turned green she proceeded to go. All of a sudden a loud crash was heard. Steve heard the crash and looked through his rearview mirror and spun his car around. Steve jumped out of his car and ran to Kit's side.  
  
"Kit!" "Kit!" "Answer me!" he shouted. "Kit!" She didn't answer him. Steve whipped out his cell phone and called an ambulance. Steve then started CPR on her. "Damn it!" he said when he didn't find a pulse. "Don't leave me!" he shouted.  
  
The ambulance finally arrived and he finally got a pulse. The ambulance team put an oxygen mask on Kit and put her in the ambulance. Steve went to get into his car to follow when he noticed the car that hit Kit's. He walked over to it. As he approached the car, he noticed that the driver was gone. He looked inside the car and found a whisky bottle and a Jack Daniel's bottle plus beer cans. Steve looked around and didn't see anybody. "Where the hell did he go?" Steve wondered.  
  
Steve got back into his car and went to Community General. When he got inside he saw Amanda. "Amanda, where's Kit?" he asked. "Jesse and Mark are with her." She said. "Jesse came out and said "Steve, I'm sorry we lost her." "What!" "How could that be?" he asked as he sat down. Mark then came out and sat next to Steve. "I'm sorry son." Steve then got up and walked inside to see Kit.  
  
"Hey! Steve." "Why are you crying?" "Kit, I'm so sorry." He said as he held her hand. "Sorry for what?" "I'll catch the bastard who did this to you." He said as he stroke her hair. "Did what?" "Why aren't you answering me?" Mark then came in. "Steve, go home and get some rest." "Dad, is she really gone?" "Yes she is." Said Mark as tears rolled down his face. "We were going to get married?" he told Amanda and Jesse as he left the room. "Wait!" "What the hell do you mean I'm gone!" "I'm right here." "I can't believe she's dead." Said Steve. "I'm dead?" "Oh yeah!" "I'm going to fix that." "HEY YOU UP THERE, I'M NOT COMING UP!" I'M TOO YOUNG!" "I HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" "Steve, I'll bring her things out." Said Jesse. "Thanks Jess, but I'll do it." He said as he walked inside. As Steve started to get her stuff together he heard ~Beep~~~~beep~~~beep! "Dad! Get in here!" "What is it son?" "She's back!" Shouted Steve. "That can't be!" said Jesse. Mark and Jesse looked at the monitor and started laughing. "This is a miracle." Said Amanda as she hugged Steve.  
  
Steve leaned over Kit and whispered, "Welcome, back." Then she opened her eyes. Mark, Jesse and Amanda left them alone. "What happened?" "Where am I?" she asked him. Steve just looked her and smiled. "You're at Community General." He said as he held her. "Why am I here?" "You were in a car accident." He said. "Did you catch the person who put me here?" she asked him. "No." "He left the scene." "Hit and run?" she asked him. Steve nodded his head. "I promise you, I will catch the bastard." Steve said as he got up. "I know you will." Kit said as she reached for his hand.  
  
Mark came in to check up on them. "Steve you got a call." "Who is it dad?" he asked. "He didn't say." "I'll be right back honey." "Ok." she said as she closed her eyes. Steve and Mark left Kit. Mark handed Steve the phone. "Sloan, here." "I see." "Yeah, I know where that is." "Are you sure?" "You can ID him?" "I'll be right down to see you." "Thank you."  
  
Steve then hung up the phone. "Steve, who was that?" Mark asked him. "His name was Michael Greenspan." "He saw the whole thing and he knows who hit Kit." "I'm going to meet him." "Do you want me to go with you Steve?" "Could you dad?" As Mark and Steve were about to leave, Steve went back to Kit's room and told her he has to go out. "I'll have Jesse and Amanda check in on you." He said as he kissed her good-bye. "Steve, please be careful." "I will." He said as he left.  
  
Steve and Mark left the hospital to go and meet Michael Greenspan. They approached this run down looking bar. "I'm looking for a Michael Greenspan." He told the girl behind the bar. "Who wants to know?" the girl asked. Steve showed her his badge. "I'm Lt. Steve Sloan and this is my father Dr. Mark Sloan." "Over here, Lt." Said a voice coming from the corner of the bar. "Are you Michael Greenspan?" Steve asked. "Yeah." He said as he put out his hand. "You said on the phone you know who was involved this morning in the hit and run." Steve said. "Yeah, I know who it was." Michael said as he put his hand down. "Tell us about him." Mark said.  
  
"Well, you see, I was at the intersection this morning, opposite the girl." He said as he lit up his cigar. "Man! Was she HOT." Steve gave Michael a dirty look. "What?" he asked. "Nothing." Said Mark. "Go on." Said Steve. "Anyway." "The light turned green and she was just about to cross the intersection when all of the sudden Tom's car came barreling down and BAM! He hit her." "Tom?" Steve asked. "Yeah, that's the bastard's name." "Full name Michael." Steve said. "Tom Reeves." He said as he was looking around. "Man!" "I couldn't believe that was him, until I saw him get out of his car and run like hell." Michael said. "Michael, why didn't you help the girl?" asked Mark. "I got out of the car and went to go over until I saw the Lt. Sloan here rush to her side." "I figured she was in good hands." "By the way doc, is she ok?" "Yes." Said Mark. "Good, can I go see her, I want to bring her flowers." He said. Steve looked at him again. "That's ok. She can't have visitors yet." Said Mark. "The hospital is running tests on her." "Oh ok." "Hey Lt. Sloan." "What?" Steve asked. "Could you give her this for me?" "What is it?" Steve asked him. "Well, its, um, um, my phone number." "What!" Steve said. "You, know, phone number, so she can call me when she gets out." Michael said with a smile. "No!" said Steve. "Come on Lt." "Please!" "Listen, pal, I said No!" "Why not?" "Because she's my fiancée!" Steve yelled at him. "Hey, man. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mark just looked at Steve.  
  
"Where is this Tom Reeves?" Steve asked Michael. "He works at Randy's body shop on 5th and Main. "Thank you." Said Mark.  
  
Mark and Steve left the bar and got back into Steve's car. Steve just sat there starring into space. "Son are you ok?" Mark asked him. "I can't believe that guy wanted me to give Kit his phone number." Steve said with an angry voice. "Steve, he didn't know." "Let's go and find this Tom Reeves, before he hurts someone else." Mark said.  
  
They approached Randy's body shop and got out of the car. "Can I help you sir?" "Where can I find Tom Reeves?" Steve asked the guy as he showed him his badge. "He's working on the Jag over there." "Can I help you?" "No." said Steve. Steve walked over to the Jag. "Tom Reeves?" "Yes." "I'm Lt. Sloan from LAPD." "I need to talk to you." After Steve identified himself, Tom took off.  
  
"Shit!" Steve ran after him and lost him when he jumped over the wall in the alley. Steve ran back to the body shop. "Where does he live?" asked Steve as he approached the guy. "Who?" asked the guy. "Tom Reeves!" Steve shouted. "I don't know." Steve grabbed the guy and slammed him up against the wall. "Steve!" Mark shouted. "Tell me or else I'll have your ASS in jail." "Ok, Ok, Lt." "He lives at 142 Columbus Street with his girlfriend." "Thank you." Said Steve as he and Mark left.  
  
"Steve, please be careful." Mark said. "Dad, Kit's in the hospital and….I know son, but I think Kit would like to see you alive." Mark said. As they found Tom's house, Steve called for backup. As backup arrived, Steve and another officer ran to the front door and Mark and the other two officers ran around back.  
  
"OPEN UP! POLICE!" Steve shouted. All of the sudden there was gunfire coming out of the house. "Down!" Steve shouted. Steve and the other officer opened fire. Then there was a scream. Steve kicked the door open and jumped inside with his gun out. Mark and the other two officers came through the kitchen. "Don't come any closer or I'll blow her brains out!" Tom shouted as he held his girlfriend hostage. "Please! Please! don't shoot!" The girl pleaded. "Reeves! drop the gun." Steve said to him. "NO!" he yelled back. "I'm not going with you!" he shouted. "Tom, you were seen leaving an accident today." Said Mark. "Put down the gun, Reeves!" Steve said. "I…I didn't mean to hit her." I…I thought I could drive home. I…I….only had two beers." He said. "You had more than beers." Steve said. "Put down the gun, Reeves." Steve said again. Tom dropped the gun and let his girlfriend go. "Mister, what's going to happened to him?" His girlfriend asked Mark. "He's going to get help." Mark told her.  
  
"Read him his rights." Steve said. Tom's girlfriend asked Steve, "Is the girl ok, Lt.?" "Yes." Said Steve as he walked away. "Thank God." She said.  
  
Steve left the house and got into his car. "Steve, everything is going to be ok." Steve then looked at his father with tears in his eyes and said, "I know dad, I know." Then they drove back to the hospital. Before Steve and Mark got out of the car, Steve said, "Dad, we lost her today." "She came back, Steve." "What happened if she didn't." he said. "I don't think I could have handled it." He said to Mark. "Steve, let's not worry about it, she's back with us." "Now go up and see her." Mark said with a smile.  
  
As Steve went into her room, Kit was sleeping. In the room he saw Kasey and Jim. "Did you catch the guy?" Jim asked. "He's in jail." Steve said as he hugged Kasey and Jim. "How did you find out?" Steve asked them. "Amanda called us." Kasey said. "Oh."  
  
"Steve, Kasey and I are going to get a cup of coffee, want any? Jim asked. "Uh. No, thanks Jim." He said as he pulled up his chair next to Kit's bed. "We'll be back in a little while." Kasey said. "Did Kit tell you we set the date". Steve said to them. "Yes, December 26th. Jim said. "Congratulations, Steve." They said as they left the room.  
  
While Steve was in the chair, he looked at Kit and started to cry. "Babe." "Are you ok?" Kit asked as she woke up. Steve wiped his eyes and said, "Now I am." "Steve, could you please hold me?" Kit asked him. Steve got up and held her in his arms. Kit whispered to Steve before she fell asleep again. "I love you always and forever." Steve gently put her down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Two weeks went by and Steve took Kit home. He walked her into the house and cooked her lunch. "Gee, I should be in the hospital more often." She said with a smile. "Why?" Steve asked. "You never cooked for me before." She said laughing at him. "Very funny, Kit."  
  
After lunch, Kit went downstairs to rest, while Steve cleaned up. Steve went to check on her and found her sound asleep in bed. He covered he up in the sheets and kissed her. She woke up. "I'm sorry I woke you, honey." He said. "I'm glad you did." She said. "You are." He said. "Yes I am." "Why?" he asked her. "I want you to make love to me." She said to him as he held her hand. "Are you sure you're up to it?" "You just got out of the hospital." "Steve, I'm fine. Trust me." She said as she started to get undressed. "Ok." Steve said as he also got undressed. "If you start to……."Babe, shhh." Said Kit as she held him close to her.  
  
After they made love, Steve quietly put on his clothes and let Kit rest. He went upstairs to get a cup of coffee. "Hey Steve." Jesse said. Mark looked up from the oven. "You've been home long?" Mark asked him. "Um, yeah, dad." He said as he poured his coffee. "Where's Kit?" Amanda asked. "She's down stairs sleeping." "Why?" he asked. "I just wanted her to know that I made an appointment with Mary Ellen the dress lady who made my dress for my wedding." Amanda said to him as she got herself a cup of coffee. "Ok, I'll tell Kit when she gets up." "Tell me what?" Kit asked as she entered the kitchen. "I made the appointment with Mary Ellen the dress lady." "For when?" Kit asked. "It's going to be for tomorrow." "Tomorrow?" Kit asked. "Amanda what time?" "I have a doctor's appointment at 11am." Kit said as she sat down. "That's ok, the appointment is at 1pm." Said Amanda. "Then Aunt Kasey and I will see you at 1pm Amanda." Kit said with a smile. "I'll tell Susan tonight." Jesse said. "Great." Said Amanda.  
  
The next day Amanda, Kit, Susan and Aunt Kasey went to Mary Ellen's shop to find Kit's wedding dress and the bride's maid dresses. Kit took Aunt Kasey aside and said "Gee Aunt Kasey these prices are kind of high for my budget." "Kit dear, I would like to pay for your dress." Said Aunt Kasey. "Aunt Kasey I can't allow you to pay for the dress, you've done so much for me." Kit said. "Kit, you're like a daughter to me." "Let me at least pay for it. "Alright." said Kit. The girls went around looking for their dresses. Kit asked Mary Ellen to show her several dresses that she made. Mary Ellen took Kit and Aunt Kasey to another room and showed them the dresses that she made. Kit tried on three dresses. The fourth dress Kit tried on she liked so much she showed everyone. "Well, what does everyone think?" Kit asked. "Oh! That dress is gorgeous." Everyone said. "It looks very Victorian," said Kit. "Are you going to wear a vail or a flower wreath?" asked Mary Ellen. "Susan and Amanda said, "flower wreath." "Aunt Kasey, what do you think?" asked Kit. "I also think a flower wreath." "Then a flower wreath". Said Kit. Amanda and Susan also found dresses they liked. They left the dresses and sizes with Mary Ellen to alter.  
  
When Kit got home Steve asked her how everything went with finding the dresses. "Babe we found the dresses." "That's great!" Steve said as he hugged Kit. "What does your dress look like Kit?" he asked. "I can't tell you. I want you to be surprised." She said. "Not even a hint?" he asked. "Not even a hint." She said with a smile. "Babe, did you get a tux yet?" she asked him. "Yes, I found the "monkey suit," he said as he rolled his eyes. "I know you don't like them, but I think you look soooo sexy in one." She told him. Steve picked Kit up in his arms and gently put her on the bed. "So I look sexy in the tux." "Yes you do." She said. "How about we don't leave here." He said. "What do you mean?" Kit asked him. "I want to make love to you all day and night." He said. "Fine with me!" Kit said with a laugh.  
  
"Kit, I want to tell you that all the plans for our honeymoon in Catalina is all taken care of." "Excellent!" she said. "Are you going to show me a picture of the place?" Kit asked Steve. "Nope!" he said as he kissed down her neck. "Um, why not?" she asked him. "Because I don't want to." "I see." She said as they kissed. Kit looked at him and asked "Is it near the ocean?" "Still not going to tell you." He said. "Come on Steve, please." "Not until you tell me what your dress looks like." He said. "I guess I'll have to wait." "That's right." "Now Kit, let me show you how much I love you." "OOOO! Steve you devil!" Kit said laughing.  
  
"Steve did you make a list of people that you want at the wedding?" Kit asked him as she wrapped herself in the bed sheet. "No." "Why not?" "I need the list so I can send out the invites tomorrow." She told him. "Honey, all our friends are the same people." "What about relatives, like cousins, aunts, uncles?" she asked him. "The only relatives I want there is my Aunt Dora and my sister Carol." He said as he got dressed. "Holy Cow! I get to meet your aunt and sister." She said laughing at him. "Very funny, Kit." he said as he kissed her on the head. "Ok, "Miss" smarty pants." "Who are you inviting to the wedding?" he asked her as she got dressed. "Just Aunt Kasey, Uncle Jimmy and my boss." "That's it?" "Yes!" she said. "I have no relatives,"she said. "Wow!" "We have a small family on both sides." He said looking at the list.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Mark went to answer it. "Daddy!" Carol said as she hugged Mark. "Carol!" "What are you doing here?" Mark asked. "I got a call from Steve the other day and he told me that he was getting married. "Is it true?" she asked him. "Yes, Carol, it is true." He said as he helped her in with her bags. "So were is the happy couple?" "They're downstairs." Mark said. "What's she like?" Carol asked her father while they were walking into the kitchen. "Can I offer you something, Carol?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Well, first off, she's a very, very sweet young lady." "That's nice." Carol said. "Yes, coffee please." "Thank you." "How did they meet?" she asked all wide-eyed. "They met about eight months ago, working on a homicide case." He said. "And the rest is history as they say." "Really?" "Yes, really." "They haven't been apart." He said with a smile. "Wow!" "This is really unbelievable." She said. "I thought Steve would never get married." Carol said with a chuckle.  
  
"Steve!" "Stop!" "Come on Steve, stop tickling me." "I'm going to fall down the steps!" Kit said. "Gee, you're no fun, anymore." "What was that suppose to mean?" she asked as they were going up the stair. "Nothing." "Don't tell me nothing!" Kit said snapping at him. "Honey, I was just kidding." "Don't bite my head off." He said to her. Kit looked at Steve and apologized. "Sorry." "Honey, your getting tense." As Kit reached the top step she had to sit down. "Are you ok?" he asked as she was sitting on the top step. "I feel real dizzy all of the sudden. Kit stood up very slowly when she fainted onto the floor. "Dad!" "Dad!" "Come quick!" Mark and Carol came running into the living room. "What happened Steve?" Mark asked. Steve carried Kit to the sofa. "I don't know." "We were kidding around, when she said she was dizzy and then poof! she fainted." "Steve?" "Yes, Kit?" "What happened?" she asked as she was trying to sit up. "You fainted on floor." "Kit, did you eat today?" Mark asked her. "Yes." She said. "Dad, is Kit going to be ok?" He asked sounding worry. "Yes, son she will be." "Hi and you are?" Kit asked. "I'm Carol, Steve's sister. "Please to meet you, I'm Kit." Kit stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Kit, honey, let me do tonight's dinner." "Come on Steve, I'll be fine." She said with a smile. "Why don't you set the table and put your famous apple pie in the oven to cook." He said as he hugged her. "Steve can we help?" asked Mark. "I've got everything under control dad." As Mark walked over to Kit she started to cry. "Kit are you ok?" Mark asked her. "Yes! I'm fine! I wish people would stop asking me that." She said as she ran out of the room. Everyone just looked at each other. "I think it's the stress from the wedding." Carol said. "I don't know." Steve said. "Everything has been going according to plan." He said as he left the kitchen. Mark and Carol finished making the dinner.  
  
Steve went downstairs looking for Kit. "Honey, are you down here?" I'm…I'm in the bedroom." She said sobbing. "Can you please tell me what's bothering you?" He asked as he brushed her hair from her face. "I don't know." She said as she looked at him. "First I'm dizzy, then I faint and now I'm crying." "Maybe I'm going crazy." She said as she was holding Steve's hand. "You're not crazy," he said. "Then what is making me do this?" she asked him. "Probably the stress from the wedding." Steve told her. "Do you want to go back upstairs for dinner?" he asked her as he hugged her. Kit shook her head yes.  
  
"Could you all please forgive my rudeness before?" "We sure can." Carol said as she hugged Kit. They sat down to a wonderful dinner. "Tomorrow I'm going to make a big hearty breakfast." Kit told them. "Kit don't over work yourself." Steve said. Kit helped Carol clean up the dinner dishes. "Now it's time for desert." Kit said as she was taking the pie out of the oven. She put the pie on the table and went to the freezer for ice cream when all of the sudden she fainted again. Carol ran over to her and picked up Kit and called Mark and Steve. "That does it." Said Steve. Mark looked at Kit and advised Steve that Kit has to go to the hospital for tests. "Dad what type of tests?" He asked as he walked Kit to the car. "Stress tests, a test for high blood pressure and other tests." He said to Steve. "Steve, babe, I'm scared." Kit said as she held him. "What if they find something wrong with me?" "What if its do to the accident?" "What if"….Kit, stop! "Please". "I'm scared too". "Let's just go to the hospital."  
  
Mark called Jesse and told him that Kit and Steve are on their way to the hospital and to schedule Kit for some tests. "Mark is everything ok with her?" Jesse asked. "She keeps fainting." He said. Steve and Kit arrived and Jesse took Kit to exam room 4 to start the tests. "Steve we are going to keep Kit overnight." Jesse told him. "Is she going to be ok Jesse?" "These are just simple tests. Steve, don't worry she's in good hands." "Thanks Jess." "Steve if you want go to room 123 and lie down to get some rest." "I'll bring her in when I'm done." "Ok." "Thanks again Jesse." He said as he was going to room 123. Steve was trying to think what was making Kit faint. "Maybe Kit's right, maybe it has something to do with the accident." "God, I hope not." He said.  
  
By 11pm, Jesse wheeled Kit in. Steve got up and helped Kit into the bed. "We got one test back." Jesse said to them. "What does it say?" Steve asked. "If it's bad Jesse I don't want to know." Kit said as she adjusted herself in bed. "Ok. Here it goes." Kit held Steve's hand tight. "The reason why Kit has been fainting is because she's one month pregnant." "Oh, my god!" said Steve with a smile on his face. "Jesse don't tell my dad yet." "Ok." said Jesse as he left. "Honey, are you ok?" Steve asked her. Kit looked at him with a shocked look. "Honey, everything is going to be ok." "Trust me." Steve said as he hugged her. Kit got out of bed and walked around the room. "Steve, I can't believe I'm pregnant." She said with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. Steve walked up to her, hugged her and then he knelt down and kissed her tummy. "Babe, I think we should tell your dad and Carol." "Ok, let's tell them." He said as he stood up. Kit was about to open the door when Steve gently took her into his arms and kissed her."  
  
Mark and Carol stood up when they saw Kit and Steve. "How are you feeling Kit?" Carol asked. "I couldn't feel any better." "Dad, Carol, Kit and I are going to be parents. "That's great son." Mark said as he hugged them. "How far along are you Kit?" Carol asked. "One month." Said Kit. "Hey what's going on?" Amanda asked. Kit looked at Amanda and Amanda screamed, "You're pregnant aren't you!" she said hugging Kit and Steve. "How did you know?" Kit asked her. "You have that glow." Amanda said. Steve looked at Kit. "She sure does." He said with a smile. "Hey Jesse, can I take Kit home now or do I still have to leave her?" he asked. Jesse looked at Mark and Mark said, "Sure take her home, but let her rest."  
  
Steve drove Kit him. As they were driving home, Steve looked at Kit as she slept the whole way home. When they pulled into the driveway, Steve looked at her for a moment and said "Thank you for being here with me and for giving me a child." "Kit, honey we're home." Steve said in a whisper. Kit opened her eyes and looked at him with a sleepy smile. Steve got out of the car and went over to Kit's side, picked her up and carried her inside.  
  
Steve put Kit gently onto their bed. He helped her off with her clothes and put the sheets on her. Kit fell asleep again. Steve then got undressed and climbed in the bed. He was so exhausted that he fell asleep fast.  
  
The next morning Kit got up and went upstairs to start on breakfast. "Good morning Kit." Carol said. "Good Morning Carol." "How do you feel, Kit?" Carol asked. "I feel great Carol, thanks for asking." Carol helped Kit with breakfast. "Good morning ladies." Said Mark. "Kit how do you feel this morning?" he asked her. "I feel great." She said as she was preparing the pancake mix. "Where's Steve?" asked Mark. "He's still sleeping." Kit said. "He had an exhausting night last night." Kit said. While Kit and Carol were preparing breakfast, Mark went downstairs to see if Steve was up yet. Mark proceeded to go downstairs when Steve ran into him. "Good morning dad." "Good morning Steve." "You seem to be in a awfully good mood this morning son." "Of course I am dad." He said with a smile. "I'm getting married and I'm going to be a dad." "What more can I ask for." He said. "By the way dad, have you seen Kit?" he asked. "She and your sister are making breakfast." "Steve can I ask you something?" "Sure dad, what is it?" he asked. "How do you really feel about being a dad?" Steve just looked at Mark. "To tell you the truth dad, I'm kind of nervous." "I think we can handle it." He said. "If you need anything you know where I am." Mark said as he hugged Steve. "Thanks dad." They both walked into the kitchen. "MMM!" that smells good." Steve said. "Good morning Kit." "Good morning Steve." "Good morning Carol." "Good morning Steve." Steve reached over to take a piece of bacon. Kit taped him on the hand and said, "Not until we sit down." "Babe, please take it to the table and don't steal any." Steve took the bacon to the table and stole a slice.  
  
After breakfast Mark and Carol cleaned up and Kit went downstairs to get the laundry ready to do. "Honey what are you doing?" Steve asked her. "I'm getting ready to do the laundry." She said. "Let me help you." "You're going to help me do the laundry." Kit said with a shocked look. "Very funny, Kit." he said with a smile. "Steve, I can do the laundry why don't you go and hang out with your sister." "You haven't seen her in a long time." "Is this your way of getting rid of me?" he asked her. Kit looked at him and said "Yes it is." "But I want to help." He said as he took her into his arms and kissed her neck. "Babe, this isn't going to get the laundry done." "So." He said with a smile. "Go!" she said laughing. "Ok, Ok, I'll go but remember your going to miss me." "I know Babe, I know." "I'll just have to handle not seeing you for a while." "Now go!" she said as she threw a sock ball at him. "Hey!" he said laughing.  
  
Later that day, Kit and Aunt Kasey went to get the last fitting done. "Aunt Kasey." "Yes Kit." "Are you disappointed with me?" Kit asked. "Now why should I be disappointed with you, because you're pregnant." "Yes." Said Kit. "Not at all." "What did Uncle Jimmy say." "He is very happy for you." Said Aunt Kasey. "The dress looks gorgeous on you Kit." said Mary Ellen. "When is the wedding date?" asked Mary Ellen. "December 26th. " "That's in a couple of days." Said Mary Ellen. "Are you nervous?" she asked. "A little." Kit said as she looked at her stomach. "Is there something wrong Kit?" said Mary Ellen. "Oh, everything is fine." Said Kit with a smile. Aunt Kasey told Mary Ellen that Kit is one month pregnant. "That's wonderful!" Mary Ellen said as she hugged Kit.  
  
Steve turned on the radio in the car and heard the most beautiful song in the world. Steve told her that he wanted the song "Amazed" to be their song instead of "You Had Me from Hello." Steve said. "I know that song," said Kit. "Sure why not, Babe."  
  
The next day was Christmas Eve. Kit had Christmas music playing in the background as she was helping Kasey prepare the dinner. "I can't believe we're making all this food for today and tomorrow." Kit said as she was making the ingredients for her famous apple pie. "Kit I was thinking, with the food why don't we also use it on the 26th. Kasey said as she was basting the turkey. "What a great idea." "Aunt Kasey you're the best." Then Kit hugged her.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kit went to answer it. "Uncle Jimmy, come in, come in." "Merry Christmas!" she said. "Merry Christmas." "Wow!" "Look how beautifully decorated the house is." "Kit you out did yourself this year." "Thanks Uncle Jimmy." "Where is Kasey?" he asked as he put the presents under the tree. "In the kitchen." She said as she was looking for her presents. "Is Steve coming for dinner?" "Yes." "Good." He said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Steve rang the doorbell. "Uncle Jimmy can you get that?" Kit asked from her bedroom. "Merry Christmas Steve." "Merry Christmas Jimmy." "How's things Steve?" "Couldn't be better, Jimmy." Kit came out with presents and put them under the tree. Steve was just about to sneak a peak when all of the sudden he heard "You peak, you don't get." Is that so he said as he grabbed her." Kit started to laugh.  
  
After dinner they all opened the presents. Kit got some gifts for the baby and some clothes for her honeymoon. Steve then gave her a diamond bracelet. Kit presented Steve with a Movada watch for the wedding.  
  
Then the big day finally came.  
  
"Where's my stockings!" "Here they are." Amanda said. "Where's my slip!" "Here." Said Amanda. "Will you take it easy Kit," said Kasey. "Ok, ok." she said. "Is Susan here?" she asked. "She just came in." "Oh, good." Aunt Kasey started to take the preparation pictures. Kit then finally put her dress on. "Kit you look lovely." Said Amanda. "You sure do." Said Susan and Kasey. Amanda helped her zip up the dress when all of the sudden it got stuck in the middle. "Ugh!" said Kit. "Suck in you stomach, Kit." said Amanda. "I am," she said. "You know I'm pregnant." "I know." "Wait!" said Amanda. "The dress got caught here." "Susan come help me." Susan and Amanda were playing with the dress and finally got it unstuck. "There!" said Amanda. "OH! THANK GOD!" said Kit. "Ok, ladies it's time to go." Said Aunt Kasey. Kit looked at Amanda and Susan and said, "I'm scared." They all hugged it each other and said, "it will be fine."  
  
They arrived at the church 20 minutes early so Kasey can take photos in the church. When the photos were done, the wedding march began. Steve and Jesse looked as Uncle Jimmy walked her down the aisle. Steve could not believe how beautiful Kit looked. "Do you Steve Sloan take Kit Witherspoon as your wife, to love and honor through sickness and health til death do you part?" Steve looked at Kit and said,"I do." "Do you Kit take Steve Sloan as you husband, to love and honor through sickness and health til death do you part?" Kit looked at Steve and said, "I do." "I now pronounce you man and wife. "You may kiss the bride." Steve and Kit then kissed. Everyone applauded. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the new Mr. & Mrs. Steve Sloan." Everyone applauded.  
  
Before Kit and Steve left the church, she asked Steve if they could make a stop before going to the reception. "Sure, honey." He said. Kit then walked over to her Uncle and told him what they were doing. "Uncle Jimmy if it's ok with you I would love for you to come with us." She said. "Ok." he said. Steve asked Kit where they were going and she told him.  
  
"Look, Babe, I know this is not what you wanted to do on your wedding day, but I have to do this." She said as the limo driver drove off. "Honey, I understand exactly what you mean." "Maybe I can go see my mom." He said as he held her hand.  
  
As soon as they pulled up to the cemetery, Kit fought back the tears. She got out of the limo and found her parent's gravesite. "Hi Mom and Dad." She said nervously. "I got married today." "I wish you two could have been there." She said as the tears started to fall. "Over there is Steve." "He is the most beautiful person in the world." "Not like Paul." "I also want to tell you that I'm going to have a baby in August." "I hope you guys are happy the way I turned out." "Aunt Kasey and Uncle Jimmy did a great job." Kit then placed two roses on her parent's grave. Steve then came over to see if Kit was ok. "How are you doing?" he asked her. "I'm hanging in there." She said. "I need to make one more stop if that's ok with you." "Ok." "That will give me a chance to find my mom's site." Kit walked over to Uncle Jimmy. "Uncle Jimmy are you ready to see Poppy?" she asked him. "Yeah I'm ready." He said.  
  
Kit and Uncle Jimmy went to see Poppy. "Hi Poppy." She said. "Hi Rocky." Jimmy said. Jimmy put his hand on Kit's shoulder and that's when she lost it. Kit looked up at her uncle and said, "I thought this one was going to be easy, but I guess I was wrong." "I know what you mean Kit," he said as he wiped away her tears. Jimmy let Kit be alone with Poppy. "Poppy, I really miss you." "I'm sorry I haven't been here in a long time." "There's no excuse for it." She said. "Uncle Jimmy did a good job walking me down the aisle, but I wish you could have done it." "I want you to have these." She said as she left the remaining flowers. Before Kit walked away, she said "I love you Poppy, we had some great times." "Thank you." Then she blew him a kiss and walked toward Steve and Uncle Jimmy. "Are you ok, Kit?" Jimmy asked her. "Yeah, Uncle Jimmy." She said as she hugged him. "Steve did you get to see your mom?" she asked. Steve shook his head yes. "I left her my carnation." He said. "I think we better get going." Steve said. Everyone agreed and they got back into the limo and headed to the Beach House.  
  
The reception was held at the Beach House.  
  
Kit picked up a glass of champagne. "Before we all start to party I would like to say something." "So bear with me." "Steve I know we've only been together for eight months, but it seems like for years." "You made me the happiest person in the world." "We've been through rough times and through great times." "And pretty soon we'll be through the greatest time of all." With that Kit lightly patted her tummy. "I know our love will get stronger and stronger each and everyday for the rest of our lives." "I would also like to thank Mark for opening up his home to me." Aunt Kasey thank you for taking on a big responsibility 20 years ago. I know it must have been very hard for a single person. Thank you. Uncle Jimmy thank you for being there when I needed you. Thank you again for walking me down the aisle.  
  
"NOW LET'S PARTY!" Kit said as she handed Steve her glass of champagne. Kit and Steve danced to the song "Amazed." 


End file.
